parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Sally Acornhontas Part 8
Here is part eight of James Graham's fourth movie spoof of Sally Acornhontas. Cast * Pocahontas - Princess Sally Acorn (from Sonic) * John Smith - Knuckles (from Sonic) * Governor Ratcliffe - Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) * Meeko - Shnookums (from Shnookums and Meat) * Flit - Chip (from The Little Engine That Could) * Percy - Meat (from Shnookums and Meat) * Chief Powhatan - Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) * Grandmother Willow - Granny (from Looney Tunes) * Nakoma - Brandy Harrington (from Brandy and Mrs. Whiskers) * Kocoum - Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) * Kekata - Sultan (from Aladdin) * Thomas - Squidward Tentacles (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Wiggins - Puss in Boots (from Puss n Boots and Shrek) * Ben and Lon - Chip and Dale (from Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Pluto Cartoons) Transcript *Sally Acorn: What you mean is, not like you. You think I’m an ignorant savage And you’ve been so many places, I guess it must be so But still I cannot see If the savage one is me How can there be so much that you don’t know? You don’t know You think you own whatever land you land on The earth is just a dead thing you can claim But I know every rock and tree and creature Has a life, has a spirit, has a name You think the only people who are people Are the people who look and think like you But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger You’ll learn things you never knew you never knew Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue-corn moon? Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned? Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain? Can you paint with all the colours of the wind? Can you paint with all the colours of the wind? Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth Come roll in all the riches all around you And for once, never wonder what they’re worth The rainstorm and the river are my brothers The heron and the otter are my friends And we are all connected to each other In a circle, in a hoop that never ends How high does the sycamore grow? If you cut it down, then you’ll never know And you’ll never hear the wolf cry to the blue-corn moon For whether we are white or copper-skinned We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain We need to paint with all the colours of the wind You can own the earth and still All you’ll own is earth until You can paint with all the colours of the wind *Knuckles: What is it? *Sally Acorn: The drums. They mean trouble. I shouldn’t be here. *Knuckles: I want to see you again. *Sally Acorn: I can’t. *Knuckles: Please, don’t leave. *Sally Acorn: I’m sorry. I have to go. Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Pocahontas Parts Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs